


oh fuckin' shit

by babewearefireproof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ed, Alpha!Niall, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Louis es /el/ demonio, M/M, Omega!Harry, Pobre Liam, Todo el mundo ama a Harry, alpha!louis, intento de comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O, en otras palabras, la miserable, ridícula, terrible, insoportable y asquerosa vida de Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh fuckin' shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [on_my_own_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_my_own_universe/gifts).



> Dedicado a Ana, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Ana! Ojalá te guste este regalito(;

**1.**

 

Liam Payne es la persona más contenta en la faz de la tierra después de que le dijeron que, por su gran inteligencia y belleza—eso no es verdad, pero a quién demonios le importa—, se le aceptaría en una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del país; cuando llegó al campus mostró su pecho firme, lleno de orgullo, hasta que se enteró que todo estudiante compartiría la habitación con algún compañero. Eso no le molestó en lo absoluto, en especial porque cada una contaba con dos pisos en los cuales se adaptarían a la perfección, además de que mantendría una amistad de lo más bella con su compañero alfa porque vamos, Liam era excelente socializando.

Aún así le pidió al cielo, universo y al destino que le tocara algún alfa amable, maravilloso—un compañero que cualquiera envidiaría y al que consideraría su amigo. Un ángel.

El cielo, universo y el destino le mandaron a Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson de veintidós con su sonrisa, ojos y voz perfectos, y además quien cuenta como pareja con uno de los únicos cinco omegas que forman parte de la población estudiantil de la universidad, un chico maravilloso de sólo dieciséis años que lleva por nombre Harry Styles quien además es algo así como su amigo de la infancia a pesar de que hay una pequeña brecha de edad entre ellos. Por supuesto, como las políticas de la escuela eran demasiado estrictas, Harry y Louis deben de vivir juntos de ahora en adelante, por lo que Liam tenía _dos_ compañeros en lugar de uno.

 _Excelente_ , pensó Liam, mientras Harry le sonreía mostrando hoyuelos de los más hermosos y Louis le observaba burlón, _siento que ellos serán mis amigos más cercanos._

 

**...**

 

Por supuesto, el cielo, universo y el destino no le dijeron que Louis no era sólo _Louis Tomlinson_ , sino que su nombre completo era Louis-maldito-desgraciado-hijo-de-perra-Tomlinson. La vida de Liam ahora no es más que un sufrimiento total por millones de razones, todas ellas girando alrededor de ese ser despreciable e insufrible que ahora tiene el apodo de _El hijo predilecto del demonio_.

Liam ama la escuela, de veras. Le encanta visitar la librería, ir a todas las clases y escuchar a su hermosa maestra de álgebra con sus caderas de infarto y—por supuesto, le encanta la materia, qué va. De verdad.

Pero si el cielo, universo y el destino le hubieran dicho que esa parejilla conformada por _El hijo predilecto del demonio_ y Harry-no-tan-inocente-Styles tendrían más sexo de lo que se hubiera imaginado, estaría agradecido. Porque hay que ser honestos: Liam ya está impregnado de las feromonas sexuales de esos dos de ahí a que se muera. Los gemidos que Harry suelta _todos_ los días le hacen cuestionarse cómo es posible que Harry no use pañal de todas las veces que Louis lo folla duro, fuerte, cómo sea, contra la pared. Liam cree que el pene de Louis pasa más tiempo _dentro_ de Harry que fuera de él, y en verdad no es algo que quisiera saber. No es algo que quiera escuchar, mucho menos. O algo que quiera imaginarse, porque vamos, Harry es el omega más bello que ha visto y es algo imposible no... pensar en cosas.

Liam ama la escuela, de veras. Pero nadie le dijo que el ángel que pidió como compañero sería en realidad... eso.

 

**...**

 

Louis tiene una reputación. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, inclusive los maestros. No sólo proviene de una familia de alfas pura sangre, sino que además el hijo de perra es tan astuto que asusta, tan hábil con cualquier cosa que haga y tan manipulador que no sabes ni qué te golpeó. El desgraciado, hijo predilecto del demonio, es _perfecto_.

Para el alfa perfecto, un omega perfecto. Harry es de los pocos—casi inexistentes—omegas que forman parte de la escuela. Todo el mundo ama a Harry, es imposible no hacerlo, con sus ojos tan brillantes, su voz tan grave pero suave, su _olor_ , su todo. _No_ es normal que alguien como Harry, oh precioso Harry, esté con alguien como Louis, oh desgraciado bastardo Louis.

Harry es popular ya que el mundo lo adora, inclusive los maestros. Inclusive el guardia que sólo _iba_ los viernes, aunque ese tipo desapareció de la nada luego de que coqueteara con Harry frente a Louis, lo cual es sospechoso pero nadie dice nada porque es _Louis_. Harry es más popular que el equipo de natación o fútbol juntos; es más popular que el mismísimo capitán—lo cual es horrible porque ese capitán es  _él_.

Harry lo adora a él por ser su mejor amigo, por protegerlo cuando estaban pequeños y bla, bla, bla. Es un lindo sentimiento, pero en realidad es lo peor que le puede pasar porque dos cosas: la mitad de la escuela lo odia debido a que Harry lo abraza como quien no quiere la cosa y además tiene que soportar a su equipo masturbándose con la imagen de Harry en la cabeza. Lo cual es horrible.

Lo que es más horrible es tener la mirada de Louis sobre él, que coloque la mano sobre su hombro y le diga con la sonrisa más inocente en el mundo.

—Siempre tomaré en cuenta cómo protegías a Harry de pequeño.

Liam pasó encerrado en su habitación por días, vigilando cualquier movimiento que Louis hiciera hacia él.

 

**...**

 

Liam odia a Niall, a Ed, a Cara—a todos los malditos alfas que son sus amigos.

—Creo que deberíamos de hacer un Club de Amor Para Harry Styles y cobrar la entrada. Seríamos millonarios—dice Niall.

—O podríamos vender todas las cosas tocadas por Harry a un precio exigente. Los alfas de aquí se volverán locos—le responde Ed, ignorando el quejido de Liam.

—Ah, terminaríamos muertos. No hay que dejar de lado a _él_ —les dice Cara, quien al parecer es la única con suficiente lógica en esa mesa como para pensar más allá de sus asquerosas fantasías sexuales y recordar que Harry tiene como novio al ser más oscuro, manipulador y siniestro de toda la universidad.

Liam sólo sigue tragando de su almuerzo mientras observa por el rabillo del ojo a Louis y Harry tragándose el uno al otro en una de las esquinas del comedor.

—Sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad—se lamenta.

Sabe que jamás la tendrá al tener a esos dos como compañeros. No luego de que Louis casi matara a golpes a un alfa que se intentó pasar de listo tocando el trasero de Harry sin importarle que _la_ marca de su unión fuera visible; las secuelas psicológicas serán eternas, al igual que la vida y reinado de maldad de Louis-desgraciado-Tomlinson.

—¡No tienes derecho a quejarte! —grita Niall todo sonrojado—. ¡Duermes en la misma habitación de Harry!

Liam se lamenta siquiera el respirar. Quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que ni siquiera duerme ya que no lo dejan hacerlo, no con los gemidos de Harry y las palabras sucias que salen de la boca de Louis. Ugh.

Se sigue lamentando en su cabeza.

 

**...**

 

Una noche de fiesta Liam llega tarde a la habitación y ve a Harry y Louis acostados sobre el sillón. La imagen es de lo más bella que casi se le olvida que frente a él está el mismísimo hijo del diablo y está a punto de soltar un sonido parecido a _aaaw,_ hasta que escucha el gemido de Harry y a Louis burlándose.

Harry con un consolador dentro de él y Louis con control en mano.

Liam casi quema el sillón el día siguiente.

 

**...**

 

En su mente, Louis es un sociópata desgraciado hijo de perra que le encanta hacer sufrir a la gente por el simple hecho de que quiere y puede. En la vida real también lo es, pero no es algo que dirá en voz alta. No quiere terminar muerto, muchas gracias, o con alguna lesión sobre su cuerpo o algún trauma psicológico del cual jamás se podrá curar porque es de Louis quien está hablando. Louis no deja que nadie de sus enemigos declarados se salga con la suya.

Es por eso que no hace nada cuando ve la enorme pila de _panties_ sobre su cama y Louis ordenándole a Harry que las modelara para él.

—Cómo desee, _señor_ —le dice Harry con la voz más extasiada que Liam haya escuchado jamás.

—Qué buen omega tenemos aquí, eh, precioso—contesta Louis de lo más casual, como si no supiera que Liam está ahí, detrás de ello, observando atónito cómo Harry comienza a moverse sobre _su_ cama.

Liam se cuestiona si es posible quemarla también.

 

**...**

 

Harry ya no es alguien débil. Quizá nunca lo fue, lo único que se necesitó es un empujoncito para sacar esa fuerza interior que todo omega posee.

O quizá sólo necesitó de la pésima influencia del hijo predilecto del demonio para ser como es, quién sabe, es algo que no quiere descubrir por su propia cuenta. Porque para nadie es secreto que Harry, al ser tan bello y tener un buen trasero, precioso y firme para hacerle muchas cosas—además de ser el omega más amado y apreciado de toda la universidad y quizá de _todo_ el universo—, debería de contar con la necesidad de tener a su alfa protegiéndolo todas la horas, todos los días de la semana, en caso de que alguien tonto intente pasarse de listo.

Pero como Harry es pareja del sociópata de Louis, futuro rey del infierno y la oscuridad, no necesita nada de eso. Porque Harry es el omega que tiene un cuchillo bajo su almohada todas las noches, un spray que casi te causa ceguera para cuando ande por lugares oscuros, o una patada peligrosa y suprema que de seguro dejará estéril a cualquiera que le cause daño.

Harry es un omega que se puede cuidar por sí solo.

 

**...**

 

Liam ve por primera vez en su vida un ataque de celos, en primera fila, en _directo_ , llevado a cabo por el rey de los infiernos _supremo_. Es lo peor que le pudo pasar en la vida, tanto que él también se hubiese hecho del baño si no fuera por el orgullo alfa que debía de conservar.

—Deja de observar a mi omega, bastardo hijo de perra—le dice Louis a un pobre alfa con apariencia de niño, quien parece que está a punto de desmayarse—, o haré de tu cara una masa asquerosa de sangre y sesos que nadie en este jodido mundo te _reconocerá._

El alfa se _atreve_ a mirar a Harry por el rabillo del ojo—Harry, quien tiene cierto brillo de satisfacción y deseo en sus ojos—sin importarle las palabras de Louis, el rostro todo sudado y rojo, y Louis suelta un sonido _gutural_ que quizá llegó hasta Japón para asustar a todos los alfas nipones.

Louis golpea al alfa como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre su apariencia tan perfecta que hasta duele.

—¿Qué crees que hacías, eh, pedazo de mierda?

Ah, el vocabulario de Louis. El alfa se desmaya y Louis lo deja ahí tirado, tomando de la cintura a Harry y llevándolo a quién sabe dónde. Liam los ve partir, suspirando con pánico cuando las figuras de Niall y Ed aparecen a su lado con toda la emoción en sus rostros.

—¡Quítale la camiseta, que de seguro trae el olor de Harry!

—¡Podemos subastarla a quinientas libras!

Liam los ve partir con el color de su cara tan pálida que no sabe qué hacer.

Cuando llega a su habitación, Louis está follando a Harry _en el sillón_ y hablándole con voz tan ronca que parece que le habla desde el mismo infierno, Harry es toda una bola de placer debajo de él que apenas tiene la fuerza para responderle o decir algo más que _ah, más duro_ , o algo como _oh, justo ahí, señor_. Decir que Liam queda traumado por veinte mil días está de más.

Esa noche Liam duerme en el pasillo de cinco plantas abajo, muriéndose del dolor de espalda, pero todo es mejor que escuchar al desgraciado de Louis follándose a su amigo de la infancia.

 

**...**

 

Liam quema el sillón mientras lee la biblia que su madre le compró de pequeño.

 

**...**

 

El día de su cumpleaños soñó de maravilla, despertando de lo más emocionado a la espera de todas las personas que le desearán lo mejor de la vida y le darán abrazos o lo que sea.

Luego escucha respiraciones entrecortadas o agitadas y desea tomar alguna pistola y acabar con su vida de una buena vez.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, mi precioso omega—oye la voz de Louis—. Ruégame.

—Quiero – _aaaah, tan grande –_ quiero que me –

Se escucha un choque de piel contra piel y Liam _sabe_ que no es exactamente las embestidas que se dan mientras se tiene sexo. Ni siquiera tiene que encender la luz para saber que a pocos metros Harry y Louis están teniendo sexo.

—Me temo, cariño, que no sé lo que dices. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Necesito tu po – _aaaah, alfa, te sientes tan bien que –_

Entonces los ve, y tan rápido como lo hace los ojos azules de Louis se posan sobre los suyos, tan brillantes y cubiertos por la lujuria que parecen tan negros—como el demonio que Louis es.

—Oh, Liam—le saluda Louis, quien sin dejar de mirarlo penetra a Harry tan fuerte que éste suelta el grito del milenio—, buenos días. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Liam sale de habitación para buscar ácido y quemarse los ojos. Falla la misión.

 

**...**

 

Ese mismo día, ya bien entrada la noche, Liam llega a su habitación con la esperanza de que el corazón sociopático e infernal de Louis piense en él o en todos los traumas que le dejó a lo largo de su _amistad_. Se equivocó.

Harry trae un tapón anal amarillo fluorescente en su trasero mientras Louis le azota con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse un solo segundo. Liam quiere gritar, _patalear_ , pero sólo se resigna y decide subir a la habitación de Louis para descansar aunque sea cinco minutos.

El desgraciado hijo de perra hace gritar a Harry más fuerte que es imposible que la universidad no escuche.

 

**...**

 

Liam se hace miembro del Club de Amor Para Harry Styles y lo primero que hace es llevar una de las panties que encontró en el suelo en señal de venganza por todas las veces que el hijo del demonio le hizo sufrir.

Ed y Niall casi les da un orgasmo en pleno pasillo, pero eso es algo que prefiere olvidar. De verdad.

—Esto... esto... ¡diez mil libras! —dice Niall, todo extasiado por el placer y alzando las panties en el aire como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

—¡P-Pero espera...! Primero Liam tiene que llevarlo con el presidente para que lo apruebe—contesta Ed, mirando las panties con el brillo más tétrico que Liam ha visto en toda su jodida vida.

Liam asiente con lentitud mientras trata de investigar si esos dos son retardados o sólo súbditos secretos de Harry—de quien ahora sabe que no es tan inteligente como parece... y cómo serlo si tiene como pareja al futuro eterno y supremo rey de los infiernos.

—Espera—Liam dice, mirando a Niall mientras le arrebata las panties haciendo uso de su fuerza alfa—. ¿Qué no eres _tú_ el presidente? Todo este tiempo he pensado que tú lo eras, con toda tu obsesión sobre el olor de Harry y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Niall llora tan horrible y _demasiado_ que las aguas de las Cataratas del Niágara están secas en comparación.

—Es lo que más quisiera en el mundo, ¡pero no! —exclama—. ¡Lo peor es que parece ser inmortal!

—¿Quién?

—¡El presidente!

Liam rueda los ojos mientras trata de ignorar todas las miradas sucias de alfas sobre las panties.

—Sí, _lo sé_ , me refiero a quién es el presidente.

Niall sigue llorando que al parecer su cerebro se largó al otro mundo, y al poco tiempo después Ed le siguió. Liam se larga de ahí antes de que todo se transforme en el río amazónico y se vea arrastrado—a la fuerza—por la corriente.

Mientras va a la oficina del Club de Amor Para Harry Styles—en verdad, ¿la universidad permitió esto? —, Liam sonríe con malicia al encontrar la forma perfecta de vengarse de la maldad suprema de Louis: aprovechando que duerme en la misma habitación para robar todas las cosas de Harry y que éstas sean vendidas a todos los alfas hambrientos por él. Se reiría como en las películas animadas cuando el villano tiene el plan perfecto, pero sabe que se vería como un desquiciado y tiene una imagen que mantener.

Cuando llega a la oficina del presidente ya tiene en mente qué cosas robarle a Harry, quien es lo suficiente sucio como para dejar una cuantas panties en el suelo sin importarle qué le sucedan, por lo que su plan saldrá de maravilla.

Hasta que ve quién está sentado en el escritorio principal, con esa sonrisa maligna y oscura sobre sus labios y mirándolo como si supiera que en cualquier momento vendría ahí.

—Oh, Liam—le dice Louis, hijo predilecto del demonio, futuro rey supremo y absoluto de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, del infierno y la malicia, sociópata por excelencia y reencarnación de los poderes más perversos en la faz de la tierra—, qué maravilla verte por aquí. Mis _súbditos_ me dijeron que te uniste al Club y tenías algo especial para nosotros. ¿Panties, al parecer?

Liam le ruega al cielo, universo y el destino que salga con vida de esa habitación, sin ser asesinado por ese hombre tan ruin, ese alfa tan peligroso, ese Louis-hijo-bastardo-de-perra-Tomlinson que le observa con las sonrisas más grandes y perversas que ha visto en su vida.

Liam asiente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tratando de esconder las panties en su espalda.

— _Oh,_ pero qué tenemos aquí—prosigue Louis—. El gato te _devoró_ la lengua.

En su mente, Liam se promete que si salía vivo de ahí aceptaría el trabajo que la Señora Ross le ofreció de cuidar a sus quince gatos nueve horas al día, sin descanso alguno, con tal de demostrarle al cielo, universo y el destino que estaba agradecido por esa oportunidad.

Louis le dejó vivir.

**...**

Dos semanas después, el señor eterno de lo tenebroso y macabro, Louis Tomlinson, le compra cien millones de panties a Harry por ser un omega bueno y siempre satisfacer a su alfa.

Liam escucha cuando tienen sexo—una y otra vez, cada vez con alguna panti diferente—y se lamenta por su vida y por el angelical compañero de habitación que tenía.

Liam casi quema todo el lugar.

.

.

 


End file.
